Hellish Reality
by A Nordic Niche
Summary: Caught between the worlds of love and pain, Lukas Bondevik signs his soul off to the devil, on one condition- that he has complete and utter control of his little brother. Rated M for things I'd rather not describe.


_Lukas Bondevik: The Kingdom of Norway (Kongeriket Norge)_

_Emil Steilsson: The Republic of Iceland (Lýðveldið Ísland)_

_Tino Väinämöinen: The Republic of Finland (Suomen Tasavalta)_

_Berwald Oxensteirna: The Kingdom of Sweden (Konungariket Sverige)_

_Mathias Køhler: The Kingdom of Denmark (Kongeriget Danmark)_

* * *

He knew his dream had been pushed away when the pain hit him hard.

Emil Steilsson groaned softly, slowly opening his eyes, one of which was only able to open halfway due to the fact that someone had so nicely blackened it for him. His lower lip was cut and bleeding, and there was a slash in his arm where flesh had been gouged out with a sharp knife. Why couldn't he have just died? Why couldn't whomever had hurt him have just _killed _him, instead of leaving him in a painful hell like this?

Taking a 90 degree view of his fuzzy surroundings, Emil realized he was lying on the floor, his arms and legs splayed out; his left leg was bent at an awkward angle, and he couldn't feel it. When his vision finally cleared, he noticed that there was another person in the room. This person's slightly blurred, pale face twisted into a small smile. "So nice of you to wake up," the person crooned, leaning forward in his chair until Emil could just make out his dull blue eyes and blonde hair.

His heart dropped. _Lukas. _Emil's older brother sat in that chair, his words dripping with sarcasm. The blurriness was all gone, and so the younger boy sat up slowly, pulling his useless leg towards him and examining his still-bleeding left arm, not daring to look up at Lukas. The older brother smiled wider.

"Get up."

To Emil's surprise, he obeyed, albeit hesitantly, to his brother's order, his leg wobbling slightly as he did so, making him grab onto a nearby desk for support. Lukas smiled, if possible, even wider. "It worked," he said softly. _Happily. _ Emil shivered. "What worked?" he asked, confused and a bit scared. Lukas slowly shook his head. "Poor, innocent _lillebror,_" he says quietly, getting up off his chair and walking towards Emil, who swayed on the spot, his seemingly broken leg buckling and sending him crashing to the floor. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much. You wouldn't stop struggling..." At these words, Emil's jaw drops. "Y-you did this?" he asks, incredulous, his voice cracking.

Lukas chuckled. "Yes, sadly, I did," he replied, looking down at him. "You were fast asleep, and I knew there was no better time to beat you into submission." Emil nearly choked. "You _what?" _he yelled. Lukas sighed. "Oh, I haven't told you, have I? Not surprised, haven't told anyone yet..." The confused, _Oh dear god, Lukas is insane_ sort of look on Emil's face made Lukas laugh. "Cute," he murmured. "I might as well tell you." He considered Emil for a second, his eyes stopping here and there to observe closely in more places than the younger would like.

"I traded my soul for you."

"You..." A few months ago, Lukas had ran away to Oslo, only keeping in contact with Emil, who had sworn to keep his location a secret. The others all assumed he had just died; committed suicide or something. Lukas grinned. "Oh, yes, _lillebror, _I took a little trip off course from where I was. You see, there's a hellgate right below Oslo, and I used it to my advantage. So, in a way, they were right. I did die, on the inside." When Emil frowned, he went on.

"I have always loved you, Emil. Never anyone else. I loved you too much. They all pushed me away from you, Tino and Mathias especially. Berwald didn't say anything about it, really, but I could tell he didn't like it... So I slipped you a note and ran off to a place where I knew I could solve my problems." Lukas smirked. "The nice man in hell promised me that I have control over you now," he added in a whisper. "And considering poor, pained, broken Emil got up when I asked him to, I'm quite sure he kept that promise." He stopped, gazing intently at Emil once more as he took it all in.

So, in short, Lukas was in love with him. And he'd obviously hadn't understood how bad that really was, he simply wanted control. He'd snapped and decided that he couldn't take it anymore, and, knowing that he would be going to hell anyway, had signed his soul off to the devil. Emil gaped up at him, watching as his brother's smirk got so wide it went from ear to ear. "I can make you do whatever I want you to do, _kjære._ Come closer." And like the puppet he is now, Emil pulls himself closer to Lukas, wondering what he was going to do to him.

_Oh, no._

_No no no no._

Lukas had put a hand on his brother's head and was using the other to undo his pants. Emil's eyes widened. "No," he cried out, making to move away, but Lukas forced him not to move. "Stay still," he hissed, and Emil obeyed, shivering. "D-don't make me, please, stop it-" But before Emil could finish his sentence, Lukas had pulled out his length and pushed it against his brother's slightly parted lips, pushing it all the way into his mouth. Emil choked as he felt it tickle the back of his throat, and yet Lukas didn't care.

The older brother let out a soft moan, looking down at Emil, who desperately wanted this thing out of his mouth. "Poor Emil," Lukas whispered, thrusting himself ever so gently into his brother's mouth, chuckling softly as the Icelandic boy let out a small, strangled wail. "Not so innocent now, are we? Now suck." Before Emil could even shake his head, he felt his tongue moving around in his mouth, feeling the sides of his brother's cock and giving Lukas exactly what he wanted. Lukas groaned and Emil closed his eyes. If he was lucky, Lukas would finish soon, and then he would be free... Maybe he could jump out of a window and kill himself properly, instead of just getting hurt like Lukas had done to him.

He pulls the thing almost all the way out of his mouth, teasing the tip for a second, waiting for Lukas to moan before pushing it all the way back in. He hated this. He didn't want this, but Lukas was forcing him to, what with that new control he had. It tasted so _weird, _and Emil felt so _sick. _It was wrong, but he kept sucking. He kept going. And finally, when Lukas decided he was going too slow, he grabbed a hold of the back of his brother's silver-haired head and thrusted his length hard into his mouth, smiling slightly as he heard Emil let out a cute, choked little moan. The boy was so adorable, so... _perfect. _And yet he couldn't see that. Lukas thrusts again, oblivious to the muffled screams erupting from Emil's mouth as he did so. "Don't bother," Lukas says quietly, holding himself against the back of his brother's throat, dripping pre-cum there and making the Icelander choke on it. "No one can hear you. I've made sure of that."

It is true; Lukas had made sure to seal all the windows and doors while Emil was out cold. The younger of the two shuts his eyes tight and continues to cough, trying to rid of the disgusting liquid that had been forced into his mouth. Lukas, on the other hand, kept going until he at last released himself into Emil's mouth, which only caused the boy to choke again and try to spit it out. Lukas would not allow that. "Swallow," he says quietly, and watches as Emil obeyed again like clockwork, his eyes watering; from pain or emotion, he couldn't tell.

Lukas pulled Emil up from off the ground and pushes him onto the bed, holding him down by his wrists as he begins to struggle. "Stay still," he says again, this time without emotion. Emil stays, silent except for the sobs he is choking back. Lukas smiles sadly. "If you don't try to kill yourself after this, I am sorry in advance," he whispers. "I can't control myself anymore." And with that he presses his lips to his brothers' so hard that they bruise and Emil lets out a gasp of pain, which Lukas takes full advantage of and pushes his tongue into the soft, warm cavern.

Oh, _god, _he tasted so _good. _Aside from the taste of his own seed, Emil's mouth tasted like sweet honey and licorice. An interesting combination, but amazing nonetheless. A soft moan escapes from his younger brother's mouth and Lukas pulls away, looking down at him with a questioning stare.

"Give me permission."

Without a moment's hesitation, Emil nods.

Almost immediately, Lukas smashes his lips once more against Emil's, making the younger boy let out a muffled scream of protest. The Norwegian man above him, snakes his tongue into his brother's mouth once more. Emil's mind was still scrambling to process what was happening; his brain was still stuck back on the fact that his brother was in love with him. _Sickening, twisted, bad, _Emil thinks. He cannot take this, but he can not push his brother away; Lukas indeed has full power over him.

He startled as he felt his ribbon came off, and then his shirt was being unbuttoned; Emil flushed a deep scarlet colour and flapped his hands at Lukas childishly. Big brother chuckled. "Stop trying so hard," he whispers in his ear, biting it and pulling down slightly, eliciting a soft gasp from Emil before pulling away, looking down at his brother and his scared, wide, lust-filled violet eyes. "Beautiful," he murmured, unable to stop himself. Emil is everything to him, even more so now that the little boy cannot his brother's already enticing grasp. Lukas pulls off Emil's shirt all the way, running a teasing finger down his chest and back up about halfway before pausing and surveying the pale flesh in front of him with a slightly hungered gaze. Without warning, he leans forward and takes one of Emil's perked pink nipples in his mouth. The gasp he lets out this time is louder, and Emil's face had, if possible, gone even redder. "Stop it," he breathes, trying to push Lukas away again. Lukas scowls, the first bit of true emotion he has shown in this time that is not lust. "No," he growls. "I _know _you need this as much as I do."

Emil opens his mouth to say something in response- something like "No," or "Get off," or "Yes, please fuck me _now_," he does not know- and then shuts it again. He cannot resist, and his brother's entirely uncovered erection is pushing insistently against him; Lukas is serious about this. As if to prove this point, the Norwegian trails his hands down to his brother's pants and rips them off; Emil can hear the fabric ripping but Lukas seems to have become selectively deaf. His boxers go next, and Emil is completely bare in front of his beloved brother.

Lukas lets out a soft groan. Emil is beautiful, everything about him is beautiful, and Emil is all his, he _belonged _to Lukas now, his cute little slave, his amazing, adorable little brother- "All mine," he whispered, trailing his tongue down Emil's throat and roughly biting the base of his throat, relishing the cute whimpering noise that this creates. Lukas pulls away again and lines himself up with Emil's entrance.

"_No!"_

Emil decides now that enough is enough and struggles away from his brother, pushing himself up against the cold brick wall behind the bed. "I- You can't- It's _disgusting, _Lukas, I don't want it, get away from-" his sentence is cut off as a balled up piece of cloth is shoved into his mouth; Emil chokes and Lukas uses this opportunity to pull a length of white rope out from under the bed. He's been planning this, Emil realizes, as his brother ties his mouth shut and traps his arms above his head in one fluid motion. "There," he mutters. "Now you'll keep quiet, won't you, _lillebror?_" Against his will, Emil nods, then closes his eyes slightly before a sharp pain is inflicted upon his face.

Lukas had raised his hand and slapped his little brother across the face. "No, _kjære, _you're going to watch," he croons. "You don't want to miss such a precious memory." Once more, Emil has no choice but to obey and nods weakly. He forces his eyes open and waits, trembling. Maybe it would be quick. Maybe he would finish fast, and then...

Lukas pushes into him, slowly at first, letting Emil get used to the new sensation in his lower half, letting him stretch around his cock. The boy whimpers as he is stretched forcefully; he is far too young for this, and it _hurts. _Emil cringes, trying not to close his eyes. Lukas leans forward slightly, softly kissing his brother's ear before biting the lobe, whispering sweet, soothing Norwegian nothings into it. Out of habit, Emil calms down a little bit, keeping his eyes open. _"Ikke bekymre deg, lillebror," _Lukas murmurs as he starts to thrust gently, searching for that one spot in his sweet brother that will make this so much easier for him...

"Ahh!" A small muffled moan escapes Emil's throat through the gag as Lukas hits just the right spot. The older brother grins, licking his lips. "Right there, hmm?" he mutters, hitting the same spot and chuckling coldly as Emil let out another strangled moan. As much as it hurt, as much as it was stretching him, as _sickening _as it was... He couldn't deny that it felt kind of... Pleasuring. Emil mentally slaps himself. His brother is _raping him _and here he is, telling himself it feels good.

He really _has _given up.

Lukas starts thrusting a little faster, hitting the same spot over and over again, grinning the same twisted grin as Emil cries out. How is it that even when the boy has had absolutely no experience in these matters, he could still feel so good, moan so well, and blush just enough to make Lukas feel this way? "So _tight_," he whispers, and Emil nearly closes his eyes before thinking better of it. He groans instead; he is so close to climax that he's shaking with the effort of holding it in.

"I want to hear your voice," Lukas says suddenly, and he loosens the rope holding his brother captive just enough to pull the cloth out of his mouth. Emil's ideas have changed since it was pushed into him; he does not want Lukas to stop any more, no, not until he's done; he wants him to go faster, harder, and he tells his brother this. Lukas groans, still grinning. "As you wish," he says lightly. "But I believe you're forgetting a word, _lillebror._"

"_Storebror!"_

When he says it this time, it is without hesitation; that is the way it was a few months ago when he found out they were related. Now the tone of voice is different, Emil is _begging _Lukas to go faster, to fuck him so hard he forgets where he is or what he's doing. Lukas is the one obeying him for once. "Of course," he murmurs. He sets up a rougher pace and the moans and soft screams that Emil lets out are music to his ears. Lukas leans forward and looks directly into Emil's half-shut violet eyes, waiting until their gazes lock together before gently pressing his lips to his brother's still bruised ones, letting Emil close his eyes as he throws a pleasured scream into Lukas' mouth and climaxes. Lukas is not too far behind; a few more thrusts and he releases as well, filling his brother with his seed.

He pulls his spent cock out of Emil and collapses next to him, untying Emil's arms and pulling him close. They lay there like that for a few minutes, silent; Emil couldn't move even if he wanted to; he is still in his brother's control as well as his strong grip. After about five minutes, however, the silence is broken by the Norwegian man in the most unexpected way.

_He is crying._

Emil's eyes fly open in shock as he realizes this; tears are flowing down Lukas' cheeks and landing in his brother's silver hair. "I didn't want to hurt you," he whispers. "I am so sorry." Emil is at a loss for words; Lukas has never shown emotion like this, never to him. "It's okay," Emil mumbles, his voice hoarse from screaming. It is a lie, but something inside him told him to do it. He cannot disobey his brother. "It's okay." He's become Lukas' little doll, caged by his strong arms as well as his heart. He might as well comfort him, as he is going to stay like this would make sure of it.

This was a hellish reality Emil could never hope to escape.

* * *

_Whoo. Poor little kid, huh? Anyway. I realized about a week ago that all the smut I've ever written is rape. I tell my girlfriend this, and she comes up with "Well, that just shows that you have a twisted mind. And you are also a total dom." Geez, thanks, Kayla. I love you too. I feel like every NorIce fan is going to kill me for this story, but hey. It's my OTP. The characters, sadly, do not exist. I can do what I like with them._

_So, review? Please? Flames will be used to melt the snow in my yard._

_-Haku_


End file.
